The Begining
by toxicXdayXdreams
Summary: Hermione is tormented and tortured. Though she finds help in the must surprising way from the most surprising person. Can Hermione over come the unjustly acts to her to save the rest of her life? Among with her friends? Better summery inside, SS/HG


-1_**I hear by state that I own nothing regarding the official books of Harry Potter or any other such profits that are rightfully owned by the author J.K Rowling. Non of the characters are mine that I use. This story is to be no way affiliated with the official books either. This is just for my musing, and for the readers. **_

**Though I loved the seventh book, I wasn't very happy with it and didn't quite feel fulfilled with it. So, I decided it needed a better ending. Lol. This story takes place within the seventh book and will follow the guideline mostly. Some instances will me mixed up so that it flows more with the story. The larger summery is below. Please read and enjoy. And reviews wouldn't be bad at all. And please forgive me for the plot being slightly overused. Hopefully it will still be enjoyable. **

Hermione is not who she seems to be. With Voldemort throwing his forces at the wizardry world, Hermione is tormented and tortured. Though she finds help in the must surprising way from the most surprising person. Can Hermione over come the unjustly acts to her to save the rest of her life? Among with her friends? This is Hermione's story; her adventure. Where she proves that a "know-it-all" might not be so bad after all. And where she learns what she _thought_ she all ready knew. . . Never judge a book by it's cover. 

**The Beginning. **

**Chapter One.**

_The Beginning. _

_You must save her Severus!_ The words rung in his head over and over as the ceremony began. He made sure he looked cool and composed. But inside he might as well have been screaming with terror as he registered what was supposed to take place.

_Safe her! The old bat must be joking! With all of this?_ Severus Snape thought to himself. Behind the mask his eyes shifted around to the other members in the wide circle around the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord himself was talking; no, more like ranting about his new heir. His wand was drawn, a silver like chain hanging from the tip as a newborn hung the air in front of him screaming. Blood from the mothers womb still over her.

"look my children! Look at the new heir of our new world." Voldemort cried to his followers. His eyes circled around his so called 'children'. "You there!" he pointed at Severus. "Come here," he hissed.

Severus walked numbly up to him. Voldemort held out a lightening bolt dagger handing it to Severus. "Cut the cord," Voldemort grinned to him. Severus' eyes drifted to the screaming mother. She too was floating begging for her child's life in return of her own. Her screaming worsened when Severus closed his eyes and sliced the cord that used to attach the baby to the mother. The mother dropped to the ground, not caring her nudity as she went to grab at Voldemorts robes.

"Please, do what you want to me, just give me my baby!" cried the woman. Severus wanted to flinch as he walked back into line. He didn't see the action, but he saw the dark wet grass reflect the green flash, shadowing into the power greedy masks of the infamous Death Eaters. He turned back to look at the scene. The woman lay bruised and battered on the ground unflinching no longer crying for her child. Though cheeks still where wet from the tears as her eyes slowly lost the spark till they finally where just like stained glass. Just shiny patterned colors that one could see through.

Voldemort now carried the child in his arms. The baby girls crying had not softened. In fact it had got worse from the fear of the bright light. Even the child was scared of the light even though she didn't understand that it was that very light that would never let her know her mother.

Then again, not having the mother that once was the lover to the Dark Lord possibly made that a good thing.

Yes, the Dark Lord had conceived a child. He had forced his once lover to an early labor. He called his followers once the child was born.

They all knew his plan. She would be locked away forever it seemed till Voldemort deemed it necessary for his rule to end and for his daughter's to begin. _The world's going to hell in a hand basket_ Severus thought to himself.

At a tender age of 25 Severus still had much passion for things that he deemed worthy on the planet. And at that moment getting that child to safety under Dumbledore's wing was one of the things he deemed worthy. That was her only chance to use the obvious power that she would gain to the 'light' side. Yes, somehow he had to get that baby from under the Dark Lord's clutches.

He had too. . . . To safe the world for Lily. He had too. . . .

Severus turned his attention back to the Dark Lord as he began talking again, this time with great venom in his voice. "For too long, people are letting the pathetic muggles walk all over us. The only people that_deserve _this world are the purist of blood!" The Dark Lord cried. "And this child is the key to the future of being where _we_ deserve." Voldemort circled around the group again making eye contact with every one of the hooded and masked figures.

"Tonight. . ." Voldemort continued to talk as his pet snake slithered into view coiling it's body up next to it's master. "I will hide away my child from the prying ministry and the rest of the world. Only when the world is safe. . ." Severus bit his lip from snorting at this this, "will she be able to walk the grounds as a free woman."

"How do we make this world safe my lord," one voice said. The spoken hidden figure stepped out from his ranks in the circle. His eyes glistening with admiration for the lord in front of him.

"Ah, Lucius," Voldemort said in a slight hiss. _The Malfoy's. . . ._ Severus thought to himself. His heart went out to Lucius' wife who resided back in the Malfoy manor. Just married and Lucius joined the Death Eaters on his honeymoon. _How romantic._

"The prophecy my lord," Lucius reminded him. "Wouldn't the first step to destroy the boy?" One could hear the pride in Lucius' voice with how he was the only one that Voldemort had trusted with the information with who exactly the boy was.

A small cruel smile spread on Voldemort's lips. "Very good Lucius. And we should do that tonight." A surprised murmur went around the crowd with excitement. The first steps to purify the world was happening to night. Severus, despite pity beating in his heart for the poor boy and his family, couldn't have asked for better timing. One small boy and his family lost would be worth it's weight against getting the child from Voldemort's grasp and to safety.

The cries from the baby had ceased at it fell into an exhausted sleep. The Dark Lord grasped the child in one arm and his wand with his free arm. He pointed it at his pet and murmured something under his breath. With a slight pop a saddle/cradle appeared on it's back harnessed tightly around it's body, held on by a bit that sat in the snakes mouth. Voldemort knelt down and placed his daughter within the cradle covering her with a simple white sheet. He began whispering in Parseltongue to the snake named Nagini. The snake began to slither away sliding slowly across the ground leaning to one side to the other all most like it was trying to rock the baby that it would keep sleeping.

For a second Voldemort seemed to watch the snake travel away with his child before returning once more to his followers. Severus noted which direction the snake was sliding too. The western side of the valley heading towards a dark wood.

"My Children," Voldemort said, pushing his well known maid - Peter Pettigrew - to the ground to clean up the mess of his late wife. From there Voldemort listed off what seemed like random names to Severus and told them to step foreword. They did.

"You will come with me to destroy the boys family. Now." Lucius of course was with them but before Voldemort and the separated followers, he turned the rest. "Go now. I will need your services later." And with loud pops the inner circle was gone. One by one, the last of the Death Eaters disappeared. Even Severus. Though Severus appeared again on the western banks of the wood.

It was there that he could hear the rustling of the grass from Nagini coming closer. Thank god he was down wind. He did the first thing he could think off then.

He climbed the nearest tree awaiting the snake's arrival.

As Nagini arrived, Severus drew out his wand slowly to not make a sound. He pointed his wand to Voldemorts sleeping daughter.

"Accio child," Severus whispered. Using his wand, he gently hovered the child up to him careful not to wake the sleeping child. He thanked all the gods and goddess that he knew off that the snake did not feel the changed in weight.

Before hold Severus held the child. The blood had tried to it's skin along with the other fluids of child bearing. Severus slightly cringed as he wrapped the cloak he had on around the baby, holding her to his chest. Without another sound Severus disapparated from the darker place.

* * *

It was nearing midnight before Severus finally reached the front steps of Hogwarts. Thanks to the summer season Severus didn't have to fear children possibly seeing him with the Jane Doe child as the American's like to say it.

Dumbledore met him in the great hall along with the other teachers with grim faces. His gut clenched at their faces. Something wrong had happened. He knew it. He felt it. The feeling of triumph over successfully capturing the baby disappeared as he waited for the coming bad news.

"Job well done, Severus," Dumbledore said quietly peering at the child. "Such an innocent thing to come out of such an evil." Dumbledore easily picked up the child that was once again crying handing the child over to Madam Pomfrey. Pomfrey clucked at the child and walking towards the infirmary with a rushed pace. Minerva McGonagall closely followed looking over her shoulder with pity. Severus scowled at that before turning his attention back to the headmaster.

"Severus, the Potter's house has been attacked." Dumbledore blurted it out seeing no other way to tell the young hero. Severus's heart clenched.

"Lily?" He managed to bite out.

"Gone, Severus. . . Only the boy survived."

Severus felt a chill slide down his spine then like a flood heat course through his fines making him shiver. Rage began to heat up. "You where supposed to protect her!" he whispered furiously. The spark that normally hung in Dumbledore's eyes vanished. He didn't say anything which made the anger burst in Severus' chest. "You where supposed to protect her!" he shouted this time pushing the other man.

Dumbledore stumbled back falling into the Gryffindor table. A gasp circled around the staff. Many took a step forward to help the headmaster while others held the first back. It was not wise to tempt with the angry potions master.

"Severus, we did the best we could," Dumbledore said gently. He didn't bother to straighten his half moon glasses or prop him self up from the table and chairs.

"But not well enough!" Severus's heart was beating out of his chest. He was sure everyone else in the room heard. His breathe came in pants. "I saved that girl for you for nothing! What happened to your end of the deal?!" The normal calm and collected Severus was caught in a fire. Every day he risked his life on the front lines for Dumbledore just to save the woman that he loved. Every day he tempted death to finally just kill him where he stood so that she could live without the horrors of the world reaching her beautiful eyes. . . Her green eyes. . . .

His heart had cracked.

Life had stopped it seemed.

What was the point now?

"For nothing?" Dumbledore finally propped himself up at this. "You call two children given the chance to live nothing?" Severus' fiery gaze was met with Dumbledore's matching anger. "Think about it Severus. Despite who their parents are, these children have the key to change the future."

Severus shivered at how Dumbledore used the same words that Voldemort had said. Only is a softer and kinder tone.

"Come with me Severus to drop off young Harry at his new home." Dumbledore said as Hagrid burst into the room with the baby.

"I'm sick of playing babysitter for tonight." The doors of the Great Hall slammed shut and Severus Snape was gone. Dumbledore looked at Hagrid as Hagrid looked back flabbergasted.

"He's had a tough night. . ." Dumbledore whispered.

* * *

Seven years had past. Sense then it was a constant struggle against Voldemort and his followers. Severus trapped between the two worlds had placed it's toll on him. With Lily gone, he no longer had the passion he once had to fight. But he fought all the same. Though at night depression ragged him as he cleaned off any wounds he might have gotten while traveling between the two sides. With his constantly being placed in the dungeons, he had earned the name "the greasy bat". Severus had just rolled his eyes at the comments. If any of the students where forced down here hovering over potions all day long, he would love to see how they looked at the end of the day.

After Dumbledore was killed the other teachers hid him away in the castle. If it wasn't for the stupid child Draco, he never would have fired his wand at the old Headmaster. The rest of the staff at Hogwarts understood. But the rest of the world didn't. Though, that wasn't true in it's self either. After that moment, he seemed to be Voldemort's right hand man. At least he knew he wasn't on the hit list for Voldemort. _That's a plus. . ._ Severus had thought sarcastically to himself.

Voldemort had leaked his followers into the Ministry by this time. It was a secret from the rest of the world but the real Minister of Magic had long been killed. An unnamed follower of Voldemort had taken the fallen Minister's place under the Pollyjuice potion. Under Voldemort's orders, he deemed Severus Snape as headmaster to Hogwarts.

The newspapers had ran wild with the story. But no one dared try to act upon it with Voldemort on the rise yet again. Even the newspapers protesters had 'forgotten' to sign their name at the bottom. Severus slightly wondered on how the students of Hogwarts where going to react. Most of all the golden trio. . .

Minerva McGonagall was keeping him up with all the news from the Order of Phoenix. The Golden Trio's plan to run away together to save the world yet again, was squashed by Mrs. Weasley. She had happened to walk up to the attack at saw the disaster that Ron had made for his excuse. Knowing full well where her real sun was, Mrs. Weasley had turned the whole house upside down finding every bit of evidence of their soon departure. Left with no resources along with Mrs. Weasley packing their bags herself, and threatening hexes they where reported boarding the train with no other way to escape.

Severus had smirked at the story as he tested himself out behind the headmasters desk. Minerva was sitting down in front of him telling him the news.

"So we will expect the golden trio back at Hogwarts," Severus said quietly.

"Severus. . . When they arrive I plan to tell them what really happened." This is what he hated about the Gryffindor in front him. She wanted the whole world to love him and sing his praises. He wondered if she truly understood that would most likely never would happen. Plus the fact that Severus was quite happy with what little privacy he still had. While being spied upon by both worlds, one soon learned to treasure the little privacy one had. Even if no one else seemed to understand that. But there was no stopping the Gryffindor head of house. Even Severus knew that despite him now having at least a little power over the witch.

"Do what you think is right." Severus said wearily. "But I refuse to play father role to Potter like Albus did. It's about time the brat learned to stand on his own and not take orders constantly."

"So says the man the takes orders for a living?" Minerva said smirking a little. Severus glared. Apparently he didn't find the joke that funny. But Minerva didn't seem to care as she stood. "The train will be here any minute," she continued as she stood. "Ready to make your début as Headmaster?" she asked.

Severus didn't answer as he stood as well walking Minerva to the door and closing it behind them. They silently walked down the Great Hall where the other Hogwarts Staff where beginning to gather. They all stood as Severus walked in. With a wave of his hand they sat back down waiting for Severus to make a comment before the new year. . . Just like Albus had. Even Minerva sat and looked at him expectedly. Severus sighed.

"Let's just make it through this year in once peace," he said, his eyes roaming around the staff. "We have to school to protect. Let's just keep that in mind shall we?"

The other teachers nodded. It wasn't the normal pep talk that Albus normally gave. But no one needed a pep talk in this time. There wasn't much to be excited about. Severus didn't have to say much to make that clear. Every professor knew that this year would bring around change. Though only Severus and Minerva knew to what extent. Surely this would be the year that Voldemort would attack for his daughter.

"On a final note," Severus said all most grudgingly. The staff looked up surprise. They had though his speech over. Minerva graced a smile though as she leaned forward. The others following her lead. "It would be wise to keep an eye on Mrs. Granger this year," He said as he sat down in what was once Albus' seat. The other staff members paled. He was glad that they where catching on quick to what he was trying to say.

A whistle blew in the background.

Minerva stood up and whisked out the room, nodding her head to Severus once, before heading out to round up the first years in the hallway.

It seemed a second later but the cries and rumble of hundreds of feet from the student body rumbled into the School. The Great Hall doors burst in from the pressure it seemed. A sea of students surged in, filling up the tables in seconds. All eyes it seemed followed the golden trio to their proper seats at the Gryffindor table. Even the Professors. _Will life ever be normal again?_ Severus asked himself. The golden trio had sent their yearly glares at him but it seemed this year doubled. Severus only bothered to glance at Hermione. Her glare wasn't as bad as her two other friends but there all the same. _And to think I saved your life, wench!_ Severus thought nastily to himself.

It didn't take long for Minerva to lead the to lead the first years in. As normal, they all bunched in clusters, all ready framing their seven year school friendships. Their faces all looked the same. It was all ways odd for Severus to look at this. It was all the ways the same. They came in all the same. Hunched together looking nervous and terrified at the seven years they where about to experience. Then thanks to a simple hat they where categorized into different houses that made them possibly hate each other. The most famous of the two groups was the obvious competition between Slytherin and Gryffindor. At least the Ravenclaws' and the Hufflepuff's seemed to reasonably get along.

Severus watched as all the students where sorted. He didn't have to bother paying attention with who was put in Slytherin anymore. With being Headmaster he resigned from his place of Head of House and Potion Masters as to assume the role of complete non biasness of the houses.

All too soon the sorting was done and it was time for the yearly headmasters speech. _As if speaking to the teachers weren't bad enough._ Severus thought to himself as he stood and walked to the podium. Everyone stared. Even the golden trio. Severus placed his hands on the podium wondering if it was as weird for the students to see him up there as it felt standing there himself.

"Many terrible things have happened during the ending of last year and during the summer," Severus began. Some students looked down at their empty plates and then back to where empty seats sat of their once friends. Some of those students where rushed off into hiding to escape Voldemort's return, while others had more devastating endings. "But you are safe once again at Hogwarts. Rest assured nothing will bodily harm you while you are here. . ." A resentful snort came from the Gryffindor table. Severus looked in the direction just in time to see Hermione elbow Ron in the side, turning the snort to a cry/cough. Severus smirked their direction before continuing.

"Though many changes will unfortunately happen here at Hogwarts. . ." Severus trailed off overlooking the student body. Many faces held fear in their eyes and body language. "We must all gather the courage to stand up for what we believe is right." Some Slytherin's smirked at this. They propped their backs straighter with their chins held high as they all smirked to themselves. _No doubt their parents are Death Eaters fighting for their rights to be taken away_, Severus sighed. "Our staff holds the greatest witches and wizards of our time. We will hold Hogwarts together and move with the changes in this time." Severus stepped back from his podium as food began to fill the plates out of this year.

All most instantly the students began to pack into their feast as though they where starved at home. Severus moved back to his place finishing off his wine. The only students to yet dig in was the golden trio as they continued to stare at Severus, whispering amongst themselves.

"Don't worry about them, Severus," Minerva whispered under her breath. "They will come around in time." Severus' cup of wine filled up again and he downed it just like the first. Minerva noticed but chose not to say anything as she pursed her lips.

"And when should I expect you to tell them?" he asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"After the feast," Minerva said, as she once again watched his wine glass get refilled and downed once more.

"_Jolly good then._" Severus whispered sarcastically as he stood from his chair and quickly exited the Great Hall.

* * *

"Oh, you can't be serious!"

Ron was the first one to speak after Professor McGonagall explained Professor's Snape's situation. "You except us to believe," Harry cried interrupting Ron before which looked to be a fit of rage errupted from him. "That Snape is really working for us, _despite_ the fact that we all know that it was _Snape_ that killed Dumbledore." Only Hermione and Professor McGonagall looked rather calm. Though Hermione looked like she was in deep thought and deep confusion.

"Mr. Weasley I am quite serious, and as for you Mr. Potter I _do_ expect you to believe this. After all he had done for the Order of Merlin, you seemed the less likely to pass judgment after all the sneaking around you've done in your life." Professor McGonagall snapped staring down the boys.

"My sneaking never had suspicion that I was evil!" Harry cried in self defense. "And so much for what you have done for an organization when you kill the ring leader!"

"I suppose it wasn't his fault though. . ."

"Blimey Hermione!" Ron sputtered his face turning all the more red by the second. The other three people in the room turned to stare at the young woman in question. The two boys looking appalled.

"I'm just saying," Hermione started quickly trying to overlook the troubled glances from her friends. "If Headmaster Snape really had that spell binding him to protect Malfoy no matter what, then he really can't be blamed for his actions. He had little choice in the matter. After such a spell, it's like magic erupts from you without control."

"He's not our headmaster!" Harry and Ron cried at the same time. The pair looked at each other giving each other knowing looks before turning their attention back to Hermione. Harry was about to speak, before a new voice joined the conversation.

"I can assure you. . . Mr. Potter, that I am," Severus stepped into view from a shadowed doorway into the room. "Thank you Professor McGonagall for such a thrilling introduction about my life." Severus sneered at Minerva. Minerva gave him a half-heartedly glare in return.

Severus looked at the three students with a look like a bitter taste hung in his mouth starting from Hermione to Potter. By the look of it, the taste turned more horrible with every face he looked at.

"You snuck your way back into these walls following Voldemort's orders!" Harry yelled at him. Hermione's face turned white as she looked at her friend. Obviously, yelling at her teacher, was one bravery she had hoped not to have to learn this year.

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall cried outraged. "That is enough or I will have to place you in detention myself."

"How can you defend him!" Harry cried out to her as he pointed to the newly appointed headmaster.

"Harry!"

"Mr. Potter, you are out of line!" Hermione and Professor McGonagall cried out together. Together their voices screeched a higher note then normal and both of them looked stricken.

"It's quite all right," Severus sneered as he looked at Harry. "For your information, Mr. Potter, I was not following Voldemorts orders by taking this station. I was asked too, by the very Ministry that you, yourself follow."

"Everyone knows the Ministry has been tapped into by Voldemort." Harry grabbed his hair with two hands looking fully outraged. He began to pace in front of a window as though he felt that everyone but him and Ron had gone crazy. Even Hermione fell under his glares.

"That is enough," McGonagall said crisply. "Detention Mr. Potter. A fine well to start a school year, hm?"

"Like you can blame him," Ron cried before he could stop himself.

"Do you wish to join young Harry in his detention?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm just saying. . ." Ron was cut off by his head of house.

"Fine then, I shall expect to see both of you in my office right away to assign detentions. Chop, chop," she said as she ushered the two boys out of the room. Harry's complaints could still be heard despite the door being closed.

"Do you wish to make you detention longer?" McGonagall's fading voice asked sharply.

Hermione turned back to look at the new headmaster. Her school cloak swishing in the air with her movement. She stared at him confused, her eyes resembling a doe's lost in unknown lights. Severus looked at her, his hands balling up to fists under his long cloak sleeves.

"Anything to add Ms. Granger to this heart warming conversation?" His sarcasm leaked off his words. For a second Hermione didn't know quite what to say to the man in front of her. "If not, don't you have somewhere to be? Perhaps behind a book somewhere?" Hermione shook her head reverently 'no' as she all but ran from the room; the door slamming behind her.

Severus let out a small sigh as he, himself, turned around and vanished back into the room where he had come.

* * *

The next day, Harry and Ron where still not over the fact that Professor McGonagall and taken Snape's side over theirs. At the breakfast table they had their heads together whispering curses and complaints under their breath while stealing icy glares over at the new Headmaster.

Hermione sighed as she poked her fork at her eggs. "You know, it's not all that bad," she tried to warm her friends up. "We're still at Hogwarts where we _are_ safe. Much better then storming around the country side looking for clue's on where to start."

"Not you too, Hermione," Ron said as he slammed his head down on the table as though giving up all ready. Harry seemed to have the same expression as he looked over Ron's bent back at her. "Greasy git!" Ron muffled from his face pressed into the table top. Harry nodded in agreement as Ron straightened himself out again and rubbed his forehead where most of the force had hit him. A small red splotch could be seen all ready forming on his forehead from the smack.

Hermione gave them a good glare back as she began to pack up her books from the table into her bag. "Where are you going now?" Ginny asked as she placed her self down beside Harry. Hermione saw the slight red appear in the boys cheeks as the couple was careful not to make eye contact. Even a slight glow began to appear in Ginny's cheeks as she stole a glance up at Harry's face.

Ron was also careful to look as though he didn't notice, though Hermione saw the slight scowl take over his face as he speared a sausage roll onto his fork and forced it into his mouth.

"Outside," Hermione said calmly. "I have first block study hall. I think I shall go outside find a spot next to a tree." She glanced at Ron, but he didn't even seem to glance up. So she left the table for the other three to talk.

It didn't take long to discover a tree. It was somewhat close to the Forbidden Forrest, but it held such a great look over the lake and castle, that Hermione didn't seem bothered by it's closeness. Sitting down and propping her self up against the trunk, she took out her next block's text book and began re-reading it for the seventh time it seemed. The words where all ready familiar with her, so she simply glanced at the pages, rereading the marks she had left on the page with a muggle pencil to set out the main idea's and details.

"What have we here?" a deep voice sounded from behind her. Hermione quickly turned around, grasping for her wand. "Looking for this?" the hooded man asked, his head still bowed as he glanced at her wand in his hand. Suddenly the hooded figure looked up at the frozen like Hermione.

She let out a scream as she saw the silver mask.

"Ms. Granger!" a female voice screamed from the front of the steps. Hermione instantly jumped up and tried to run to Professor McGonagall who was flying down the stone steps from the castle. Severus Snape leading the way, with the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. All three wands where drawn out facing the Death Eater.

Despite running as fast as she could, Hermione heard the Death Eater yell out a curse, ropes quickly forming it's way around Hermione's body. She fell with a thud to the ground crying. She let out another scream as she was picked up. In the background she could hear her name being screamed as brightly colored jinx's flung it's way towards the Death Eater.

The unknown Death Eater turned on his heel, Hermione flung over his shoulder, as he bounded for the woods. "Help me!" screamed Hermione terror on her face. But it wasn't long before the professor's vanished from sight as they entered the Forbidden Forrest. Though the Professors answering screams could still be heard and the occasional brightly colored burst of light explode on a nearby tree.

Hermione tried to kick her attacker though her ropes around her restrained her from even the smallest of movements. She tried to call out again, but instead a strangled sob erupted from her throat as she felt the all too familiar pull of an apparition pulling her into a darker world.

Severus, McGonagall, and the newest of the teachers cursed as they reached the boundaries of Hogwarts land, realizing the Death Eater was no where to be found. Minerva broke out in tears as the new female teacher turned to her to comfort her. Severus paced in a wild circle looking around. His breathing was hitched, and out of anger red sparks flew from his wand. Wearily he swept a hand through his hair as he sent one last angered glance around him, desperately looking for a hiding Death Eater.

This wasn't what he was planning for the beginning of the first year of him beginning Headmaster.

"God Damn_it_!" he cursed openly as he turned back to the sobbing Minerva. "Gather it together!" he cried sharply all ready stomping his way back to the castle. Minerva sniffed angrily as she followed his path.

"We have to save her Severus!" Severus stopped and turned around to face her. His cape snapping angrily as he did.

"Do not act like I don't know that, Minerva. Let's just get back to the castle in one peace shall we?" Severus barked. He again took place to leading the group back the castle.

Once inside students had gathered in front of the door, looking at the Headmaster.

"Is it true?!" Ron screamed as he pushed his way through the ground. "Where's Hermione?" he asked angrily as he glared at the teachers.

"Don't you have classes to go too?" He found himself barking at the students as he pushed his way through to get to his office. The students ignored him and soon circled it's way around their crying Transfiguration Professor.

Taking two steps at a time, Snape burst into the Headmasters office. For a second he glanced around, all most like he expected to see Dumbledore there to give him a plan of action. Instead, Dumbledore's phoenix looked up at him, letting out a single note, as it ruffled it's wings looking at him expectedly. "For the life of Merlin," whispered Snape as he rushed to a closet door. Inside, he flung out his Death Eaters cloak and mask that hung behind the rest of his clothes pinned up on the wall.

Quickly dressing, he ran to the large fireplace flinging floo powder inside. Once the flames had taken the confident color of emerald green, he stepped inside the flames crying out the words "Malfoy Manor!" and with that he was gone. Thankful for once that Headmasters could bend the rule and protection spells to fit their own needs


End file.
